Redemption
by Whovian Sherlockian Potterhead
Summary: AU:After Weirdmageddon, the Pines Family are now in peace. With the triangle demon gone, they can start all over again right? Or so they thought... Bill Cipher is in big trouble and there's only one way he can save himself, what that way is, he doesn't know. He seeks Mabel's help and ends up finding the most unexpected things. (Eventual MxB and DxP:3) RnR:) (Not like other fics:))
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello Everyone! So, this is the first time I'll be writing a Gravity Falls fanfic. I absolutely adore that cartoon! The plotlines and everything! I'm a big fan of mystery, fantasy, and supernatural, along with romance and a tinge bit of drama, reasons as to why I'm writing this fic. Also because since the very last episode of Gravity Falls is coming up in 2 days time (you don't know just how devastated when I heard the news that this is the very last season of GF), I decided to bring my idea as a way to continue the adventures of the characters.**

 **If you're a fan of Harry Potter, Doctor Who, or Princess Diaries (the movies), perhaps you can check out my other stories; but be warned, not all are complete.**

 **I have no idea if you guys will like this but I hope you do. Well, enough chit-chat, on with the story!**

 _Prologue_

Imagine if you were an all powerful being, the most powerful out of all. You have control over almost anything, except for those who are extremely tough headed, making them unable to see sense.

Staring down at a planet known as Earth, a creature with immense power observed the occurrences in a certain town known as _Gravity Falls_ in Oregon, US. A rift between the Dreamscape and this dimension has appeared due to the aftermath of shattering the object which contained it, formed from the activation of a portal between both dimensions which caused instability in the fabric of space and time. If this were to pursue and the rift doesn't close itself, the whole of reality would collapse and cease to exist.

Time Baby ended up getting evaporated and wouldn't be able to restore himself into his full power until after a few thousand years. He would've been the only creature that could save the entirety of this dimension, at least if _He_ didn't exist. But _He_ is here, always watching, always listening, and always knowing.

 _He_ knew better than to interfere with the current situation of this dimension but if things go wrong, of course _He_ would act on it. He did so before, just in the nick of time, when things were about to get truly messy. Watching over the Pines twins, he knew very well what their fate was, and how this was suppose to end.

Then there was Bill Cipher, this creature irritated and concerned him to no end. He was well aware of what this demon's fate is too. He flinched at each and every act this demon has done, with all the destruction he has caused. Through his powerful all seeing eyes, he glanced at the demon sitting on his throne made up of frozen humans inside his " _Fearamid_ ". _He_ decided to take a glance on the future and the possible futures that may occur depending on how things go.

He found one that got him extremely interested. If this could be pulled off, then many things would change. He decided to let things play out normally in this dimension, preparing himself in case he would need to step in. He waited patiently, his time would come.

 **A/N: So here's the Prologue! I know it's quite short but the next chapter will most likely come up soon. So the character who we're using as a point of view, who do you think owns it? Any thoughts? Give this chapter a review and I'll do my best to answer it! Follow the story too if you like! Thanks for reading, see you all soon!**

 **P.S. For my followers who might be getting real frustrated with me not updating, I'm really sorry, I've hit the writer's block for my ongoing fanfics. I'm doing the best I can to think of ideas for them, as well as trying to manage my time with University. Perhaps you can give me ideas! I'm really sorry, Engineering isn't exactly a walk in the park. I'll try to update as soon as I get back out of the writer's block and find the time. Today, I was able to find the time cause classes got cancelled and I just got this idea.**


	2. Chapter 1- The Aftermath

Chapter 1- The Aftermath

 _Mabel's POV_

It's finally over! We've defeated Bill and everyone is back to normal. Grunkle Stan and the rest who weren't captured got bruises and cuts from the battle, but it's all worth it. The citizens of Gravity Falls were walking around the town, feeling disoriented but happy that the demon was back in his dimension, never to be seen again, hopefully. The unusual creatures residing in Gravity Falls have found their way back to their previous homes, glad with the success after going against Bill.

The Gnomes returned to their forest, some had their cone-like hats smashed but most were fine. Around 10 had quite serious injuries, but they said they can take care of it on their own. They're pretty certain the forest of Gravity Falls has something that can help them.

The multi-bear nearly lost one of his heads and was thankful to have all of them intact.

The unicorns, those hateful creatures, managed to leave the battleground unscathed. Ughh it makes me so angry, they used others as human-, well, monster-shield. Well at least they gained a bit more decency with regards to gratefulness. The other creatures began to settle down in their forest homes once more.

I turned towards Dipper and looked at his face. He got his fair share of bruises, I did too, but hopefully it will fade before we return home to California. Our parents are gonna throw a fit if they find out what really happened to us in this town. He looked tired, but happy. I gave him a hug, "We did it Bro bro," I said with a smile on my face.

He returned the gesture, " Yeah we did, and I couldn't have done it without you." He was completely worn out and I knew he needed to rest.

Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford walked to us and crouched down to give Dipper and I a group hug. I was comforted with the fact that our Grunkles are happy, and that Great Uncle Ford finally forgave Grunkle Stan with what happened 30 years ago.

"Good job kids! I knew you can do it! That good for nothing Dorito finally got what he deserved!" Grunkle Stan beamed, lifting both Dipper and I over his shoulder.

Dipper smiled, "Thanks Grunkle Stan." I knew how much that meant to Dipper and it made me smile more.

"Dipper, Mabel, I'm really proud of you, you've manage to defeat Bill once and for all!" Great Uncle Ford said, patting our heads, "and thank you for saving me and the town, we definitely owe you our lives."

"All in a days work by the 'Mystery Twins', Great Uncle Ford!" I replied, beaming.

They were about to lead us back to the shack when I heard Mayor Cutebiker call us, "Dipper and Mabel Pines!"

We all turned around to find the mayor running towards us, along with the rest of the town. "We want to express our greatest gratitude for what you've done for the town! So we would like to present you with the gift," Ooo, I love presents, I wonder what it could be, "of having a statue built in you honor in place of the one of our supposed founder which was melted by the demon."

Dipper and I looked at each other. We looked at our Grunkles and they were both nodding their head.

We looked at the Mayor and with a huge smile on his face, Dipper replied, "We are very much honored Mayor, we are very grateful for this present! But perhaps we can share the place of honor with our Great Uncles."

"Of course, how delightful!"

I noticed Candy and Grenda appear from behind and began to cheer, "Pines! Pines! Pines!" This led the whole town to cheer as well. Dipper and I smiled at each other, happy with the outcome of our actions.

Nothing can ruin this moment! Bill is defeated, although it's in shambles, the town is saved, and my brother and I won't be separated, staying by each other's side! Yup, this is the best day ever!

Just when I thought this day couldn't get any better, Mayor Cutebiker exclaimed, "Let's have a party in the town square! Tomorrow night, 8 pm, bring anything you could! Food, drinks, anything you can find or make!"

The town cheered once more, "Party! Party! Party!" And everyone began to disperse, making their way to their nearly destroyed homes.

I jumped off Grunkle Stan's shoulder and Dipper followed. I stared at him, then hugged him tightly.

"M-abel, I'm ch-cho-king."

I released him, "Whoops sorry bro-bro, I'm just so happy! Also excited! I can't believe they're gonna have a statue of us built! Ahhhhhh!"

Grunkle Stan rubbed our head, "Okay you two, let's go back to the shack,"

As if we were soldiers, Dipper and I stood straight and gave him a salute, and began marching to the house.

Halfway through, we turned around and saw Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford having an arm on each others shoulder. I'm glad, after 30 years, they're really alright.

I copied the gesture to Dipper and he returned it. Everything truly is perfect and there's no better way to end this summer vacation.

* * *

 _~The next day~_

The clean up of all the rubble in the town was surprisingly done very quickly. I guess I'm not the only person who's excited for the party. Although the structures were definitely damaged, the roads were clean and the remnants from the events of Weirdmageddon were gathered in an area of the town.

Not one person in the town wasn't working. I guess the saying really is true, "If there's a will, there's a way!" I smiled. No matter how scarring the events were, we were all ready to get back up and start all over again.

But something didn't feel right, I got this nagging feeling at the back of my head that I'm being watched, observed, whatever word you can think of. It's leaving an unsettling feeling in my stomach, like things weren't as well as we thought. What if-

"Mabel!" I saw Pacifica walking toward me. Okay, what was I thinking about? Oh well, I'm sure I'll remember it later.

I was glad all our differences were set aside and we've become friends, "Hey Pacifica! Are you ready for the party?"

Her face looked a but uneasy, "Not exactly, I kinda need help with what to wear."

Wiggling my eyebrows, "Oh, trying to impress someone?"

"Wha- no, no, n..." she did a double take whether she should continue denying the truth. She decided to tell me, "Yeah."

"Hihi, who's the lucky guy?" I had a hunch, but I needed reassurance that this cab happen.

She mumbled, "...ther".

"Who?"

"You... ...ther"

"Who, c'mon Pacifica, you know you don't have to be shy," giving her a reassuring smile.

She leant into my ear and whispered who. And my hunch was spot on! The world's greatest matchmaker now has a mission!

We went to her limo and was driven off to the Northwest Manor. I knew just what she needs.

After a few hours, we were finished and Pacifica looked stunning. She wore a Navy Blue Sundress with Embroidered White Flowers at the hem, paired with white flats and her Llama necklace. She made me pick a dress from her huge wardrobe as well and scanned the contents. It was a huge collection and I found something nice and was quite satisfied with the outcome. I was wearing a Peach Floral Sundress with black flats, with a star necklace. We made our way back to the limo to go to the town square. There's an hour left before the party and Pacifica was bringing a lot of food, I assume it could feed around 500 people. Well at least her parents weren't so snooty this time, although they still decided not to go. I think her father got traumatized when the functions of the holes in his face were switched by Bill.

Huh, Bill. I thought I might've changed him just a tiny bit during the time we spent with each other, that was a whole week after all. But I guess not. To be honest, I quite miss him, I'd always think back to that time. I wish he wasn't the way he is. I bet we would've been good friends.

We arrived at the town square not soon after I stopped thinking about Bill.

I saw that the square was decorated nicely, everyone put so much effort in this and now, it's time to party!

I found my way to my family, dragging Pacifica along. I left go of her arm and grabbed Dipper, pushing him to Pacifica. The collision nearly caused Pacifica to topple over but Dipper managed to grab her waist and lift her back up, putting them in a chest-to-chest position. They found themselves blushing at their position but didn't let go. The music began to play and Mayor Cutebiker announced, "Let get- get this party started!"

All problems are forgotten, and I could live peacefully, even for just one night. Tomorrow's a new day and I don't know what will happen, but I know I'm ready to face it head-on!

 _~End of Chapter 1~_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! The first chapter is done! I wonder what happened between Bill and Mabel... Hmmm, well I'll get to that memory maybe after a few chapters but for now, here it is.**

 **I don't know if you'll find this chapter rushed but I'll do my best to improve the next chapters :) Don't forget to review :)**

 **WSP is out, peace! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2- The Demon's Fate

**A/N: Hey guys! 2nd Chapter! Woohoo! :) So Bill's quite OC in this story because of something that happened before, which as I said in Chapter 1, I will elaborate on this after a few chapters. Now, on with Chapter 2.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2- The Demon's Fate**_

 _Bill's POV_

This is just ridiculous! How can a bunch of kids defeat me?! I'm the all-powerful dream demon! They should be frightened! They should be running scared as they feel my presence! They should bow down to me!

And yet, they managed to do so.

I opened a portal that can lead me to their dimension once more. Although I have lost my physical form, I could still take over by manipulating some desperate meatsack's body.

I will destroy them!

I tried to enter it, yet I was being pushed back to my dimension. I tried to force myself in again but my attempts were futile. What did those kids do to me?!

I just stared at the view that the portal I can't enter seemed to offer.

The meatsacks of that wretched town were cheering on the Pines. I can't believe this is happening!

These kids were the bane of my existence. They need to disappear. Perhaps, hmmmm.

An idea entered my mind. Oh that truly is evil! If they don't exist, I can go push through with my plans and take over their dimension with ease. Mwahaha, it's perfect! If their parents never meet, they would cease to exist! What's a much worse fate than to never exist?!

With a snap of my fingers, the time portal appeared infront of me. Just because I couldn't enter their dimension at that time, doesn't mean I can't enter it at another time, right?

But right then and there, my subconscious decided to give me a visit, _"Are you sure you want to do that? Doing so would mean Shooting Star would cease to exist. You do remember what happened that one week right? Are you sure you really want to do this?"_

The same thought circulated my mind for about 10 minutes. Do I? Can I really bare it?

Damn it! My subconscious is right, even though I despise Pine Tree and all, I can't risk losing Shooting Star. Though I don't want to admit it, I've harboured a small amount of affection towards her. That's saying something, especially for a demon like me.

No matter who she's with, her kindness spreads everywhere. Her joy is intoxicating you can't help but just go with it.

It was because of that time. It-she made me feel, what's that thing humans called it? This weird emotion? H-ha-happy? Weird huh?

As much as I thought I would hate it, I ended up feeling contented rather than disgusted. It's a feeling that I long to experience again and I know I can only do so with her.

Ahh screw it, I'll just get rid of the boy.

As I entered the portal, I found myself in the same place where I was earlier, back in the 2nd dimension. The portal was in front of me again. I tried to enter it, but I ended up in the same place, again! I've tried this for around 10 times and I end up in the same place!

What is happening to me, why are my powers going bananas? I felt myself growing weaker by the minute, it's probably because of the time loop I have found myself in.

Suddenly, I felt something attach itself on my back. I tried to reach it and get it out but a surge of electricity ran through my body.

I can't seem to understand what's happening, I can't move, I was paralyzed. How can I, Bill Cipher, the dream-demon, be electrocuted?

I found myself falling to the ground. Pain coursed itself through my body once more, and it wasn't the kind that I enjoyed. This can't happen to me. I'm a demon, the only being who can probably cause me this much pain would be- oh no...

As I looked around, I realized that the only senses that were left with me were my sense of hearing and my sense of sight. I soon found that my vision senses were blocked, I tried to adjust my eyes to see what or who could possibly be blocking my view.

As I saw who it was, I was distraught. Why now of all the days?!

"Theos is waiting for you Bill Cipher."

Ughh Gavril, can't you see that I can't move, and even if I could, I won't dare cross paths with _Him_! Are you daft or something? When have you lost your marbles?

As though and later on realizing that he heard my exact thoughts, he answered "Exactly why you had to be restrained, we'll be taking you to Him now. And I'm not stupid Cipher, you have not changed a bit after all these years."

My body was then levitated and manipulated, making our way towards the place I dread the most.

Very soon, I came face to face with _Him_. Since I was still paralyzed, I couldn't do anything, but look at him.

The unease in my gut was not something to be reckoned with, more so because I'm never frightened except for certain instances, and this was it. If I could swallow the continuously increasing amount of liquid in my mouth, I would, but paralysis is making that an extremely difficult task.

"Release him from paralysis!" _He_ boomed.

Not a second after, the feeling returned to my body. The levitation spell on it was removed as well, causing me to collide with the cold hard ground.

I never knew pain could be so excruciating. But I can move again.

I clenched and unclenched my fist to allow the movement in my body to return normally, to let the blood flow. I continuously rubbed the arm which took in the impact of my fall, desperately trying to ease some of the pain.

He was still looking at me. I couldn't run. I knew this place was binded with much power that even my own were useless against it, especially when something is wrong with them.

I tried to look around and see if there was some place I could go. I noticed that we were in the sitting room of the mansion. His mansion. The room depicts the emotions that run through the being with the highest authority inside.

And I can tell the room depicted my dads extremely held back anger. With the walls having a red background streaked with the colors of fire, a dangerous shade of orange and yellow. The walls were decorated with images depicting torture. One was of a person who got beheaded, another was of a person screaming from being electrocuted with a 1000v of electricity. And a huge painting of the prophecy of my ultimate weakness was right behind my father.

Were these images trying to tell me something?

I turned to face him. I had no choice but to tend to his demands. Knowing _Him, what_ He _can do,_ and with everything I've done, this surely wasn't going to be pretty.

Angrily, he shouted, "Bill Cipher!"

As a sense of respect, as well as to save my ass from being eradicated from existence, I had to pay respect, no matter how painful this is, both physically and mentally, especially for my pride, " _Father_."

 ** _~End of Chapter 2~_**

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes the end of the 2nd Chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just want you to hold onto your horses for the meantime :P**

 **How'd you find it? Good? Bad? Please review the chapter and tell me what you think :)**

 **Also, the Weirdmageddon 3 was released... Did anyone else cry besides me? You can tell me, just to know I'm not alone...**

 **Did you guys hear of the news that there may be a possibility that Gravity Falls will return for season 3? I'm very hopeful, but I don't want to be disappointed :/ I'll post the link of the article in my profile :)**

 **For now...**

 **WSP is out, peace! :P**


	4. Chapter 3- The Punishment

_Previously:_

 _Angrily, he shouted, "Bill Cipher!"_

 _... "Father"._

* * *

 **Chapter 3- The Punishment**

 _Normal POV_

Bill stared at his father, the fear in his eye was evident. He knew what his father could do. Theos is a merciful father, ruler, and protector, but he knew that his father's limit on him reached the breaking point centuries ago, ever since he brutally committed genocide in Mars, the very reason why it's uninhabited now.

"What have you brought to this dimension?" Theos exclaimed angrily. He has turned into a dangerous shade of red and his son knew all too well not to answer back, else his tiny bit of remaining patience would vanish before you can yelp 'Mercy'. "Speak child!"

Bill couldn't think of the proper words in how to explain his actions. Of course he knew this would arrive one day, the day when he'd be captured. He knew he had to greatly prepare himself. But he wasn't ready, not even half way.

What can he do though? He's right here, a mere breath to death from his father, not even death, but eternal pure and excruciating pain. He began to formulate his sentence very carefully, he wouldn't want to anger the All Powerful One any further.

"Father, I know what I have done truly angers you b-" Before he could finish his carefully thought of explanation, Theos cut him off.

"You did not answer my question child, What have you brought in this dimension!"

He knew he had to summarize this, long speeches in trials, as he supposed what was happening to him is a trial, angered his father even more. Theos preferred the questioned being to be accurate and precise with their explanations, he hated candy-coated explanations.

Bill found the only word that can summarize _everything_ that he has done. "Death."

"And you are aware of the punishment with regards to causing great amounts death, do you not?"

Bill bowed his head, there were 5 possibilities and he assumed the worse, "Yes father."

"Then we shall begin!" With a snap, Theos transported them to the largest arena, it was filled with all kinds of beings, demons, gods, there were even humans. _'This is extremely not good'_ Bill's head was filled with anxiousness.

* * *

"My people! We have gathered here today to witness the trial of Bill Cipher!" Howls of anger filled the arena.

 _'What have I done?'_ The one-eyed demon looked around in despair and regret as the crowd began to throw things at him. One managed to slip a bowling ball and threw it directly at Bill's top hat, causing the item to flatten as it collides with the ground, the bowling ball on top of it.

Bill was now frightened, he was completely powerless against anyone, at all.

Theos just stared at his son. Bill's actions should be paid for and he knew of no other way for his son to change completely. He saw the fright in the demon's eye and can't help but feel a tiny bit pity for him.

He was still such a child after all this time. But this has to be finished.

He began to speak once more, looking at the audience but still directly giving the message to the frightened triangle, "As punishment for all your crimes against the laws of the multi-verse, the only punishment fit for you, Bill Cipher, is the removal of your powers," Bill was speechless.

 _'What? No? Anything but my powers!'_ Bill thought, and Theos heard this, but his son's expression said it all, even if he didn't hear his thoughts.

"Apart from that, till all eternity, he will live as a human being, as one of the creatures he has killed and tortured mercilessly! Everything that a human experiences will be his. He will not be invincible to anything!" Bill was distraught. But nothing could be worse than losing your powers.

With a snap of his fingers, Theos began the process of Bill's shift from his triangular form to his new human form. The process was not painless, needless to say.

* * *

 _Bill's POV_

My father had my triangular form lifted from the ground. I was being disfigured, turned into the shape of a human. Each corner from my form was snapped, one at a time. I screamed. This pain is not going to end very soon.

My father's powers was remolding my shape into that of a human, as though I'm clay, it's easy and painless for him but the movement itself was excruciating for me. My eye turned smaller as if it was being deflated and another was added. I found it hard to adjust my vision with two eyes, especially when I was still being molded.

It was painful, like every atom in my form was being reassembled. The surges of energy released from disfiguration caused my powers to begin oozing out from me.

Flesh began to cover my form, like tiny, goo-y material was crawling its way across my form. As the flesh growth ended, I can feel cracking from my back. I felt like the insides of the flesh were being punctured with thousands of needles and nails. I assume the bones are beginning to grow. This lasted for maybe 10 minutes before all the bones were formed.

Soon, the organs inside began to form. I felt constricted, I realized I couldn't breathe. The organ formation took awhile.

I was able to breathe once the lungs were formed. I felt the beating of my new heart and it was fast. My brain seemed to contain each and every knowledge I still had. I guess my father is sparing me from becoming an idiot, although I probably am a big one for getting caught this easily.

 _'Don't test me further, Bill,'_ I heard my father say.

Shit, does this mean he's been hearing everything I've been saying in my mind?

 _'Yes Bill, so stop it.'_ Crap, alright, I'll get through this.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

As Bill changed from demon to human, the Cipher wheel began to etch itself on his back, his flesh bleeding from the figure that was forming on his flesh.

After his back, the same figure began to etch itself on the back of his left hand and his old demon triangular form etched itself on the back of his right hand.

Bill waited to see if there was anything else that would be carved on his skin. There was none. He breathed a sigh of relief as it ended. But as the air reached his lungs, he felt the pain of the carving on his skin sting even more.

'I hope that's the last one' He thought. Little did he know that there was still one more thing that his father had in mind.

He found out what it was not long after his last thought, "And finally, he will be living in the 3rd dimension, on Earth, in Gravity Falls, until he completes his task in there and earn his abilities back."

With a snap of his father's fingers once more, a portal to Gravity Falls appeared. Bill was levitated to the air once more and was about to be thrown off to the portal.

"Wait, what? live in _Gravity Falls_? Everyone will kill me there without my powers! And what's my task? What am I suppose to do? Ahhhhh!" He screams were heard as he was thrown off to the unusual town.

'I hope my son finally changes and learn what he needs to do' Theos thought with a sigh. There was nothing else He could do but take the worst action. With a sigh, he closed the portal and left the arena.

 _~End of Chapter 3~_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't update for a week I guess. I'm really trying to manage my time cause I'm in Uni, so yeah... I'll try to update at least once or twice a week now, but I can't really promise anything for the updates, just know that I won't be putting this on hiatus, cause I've got the plot planned out though there might be some changes...**

 **Sooo, how'd you find this chapter? Was it ok? Was it boring? Tell me what you think ;)**

 **Don't forget to read and review loves :))**


	5. Chapter 4- The Promise

**Chapter 4- The Promise**

 _Dipper's POV_

Man! What a way to celebrate! Last night was a blast! Literally! And who would've thought that all the weirdness will be gone in a blink of an eye?

While the party went on, a surge of energy from the place where the rift opened hit the grounds of Gravity Falls. Everyone thought that Bill was about to return, but we didn't expect that all the effects of Weirdmageddon would be reversed instead. Within 30 seconds, every single trace of Bill's destruction was cleaned, brought back to its former appearance before Bill took over.

It looked as if nothing happened. We were all relieved. Pacifica was by my side when it occurred, I felt her shivering. She couldn't say a word but the look in her eyes expressed it all, she was frightened.

I hugged her with one arm and leant to her ear, "It's ok, I'm here, he won't come back," and gave my best reassuring smile as she faced me. I guess it worked since the tension in her back disappeared and she hugged me.

That was all last night. We finally told each other how we feel. Now that I think about it, confessing each other's feelings would've happened earlier if it wasn't for that stupid demon causing all this commotion.

The day after the Grand Party that the Northwest's held, Pacifica decided to hangout with me and Mabel.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _It was 9 am and I felt groggy. After being turned to wood and Pacifica saved us all, we stayed for a bit longer. We ended up playing "Curver", the game with the mat with many dots that were placed in random areas of the mat, you have a wheel with a pin to spin to pick which color you were gonna put part of your body in, like hands, feet, whatever the other players could think of._

 _Mabel, Candy, and Grenda joined as well and the results were, well, quite catastrophic to say the least. Haha, Mabel won cause Grenda fell on top of Candy, and Pacifica fell on top of me. Heat started to rise on my cheeks and I had to look away just so she wouldn't notice. Afterwards we were brought home since it was getting really late, the townsfolk finally left the mansion and made their way back to their own homes._

 _I trudged to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, afterward heading to the kitchen for breakfast. I see Mabel and Grunkle Stan on the table, but what I didn't expect was to see a person with striking blonde hair sitting with them, drinking orange juice._

 _Mabel squealed, "Bro-bro! You're finally awake! Look who's here!"_

 _"Yes Mabel, I'm not blind," I turned to our guest, "Hey Pacifica, what are you doing here so early?" I had to suppress my emotions just to keep myself from brushing like last night._

 _"I was wondering if you guys wanted to hangout again today. I want to go to the mall and was hoping Mabel could help me find something new to wear," Pacifica said coolly, but I can hint she was genuinely excited for this._

 _"So if you're shopping with Mabel, what would I do there, why do I have to go?"I was hoping she'd still want me to go._

 _"You'll be our chaperon!" Mabel shouted laughing._

 _"Well," was Pacifica getting nervous? "I've also wanted to get a new book to read but I have no idea which book would be the best to get, soooo, I was hoping you could help me…"_

 _"Woah, are you a bookworm?"_

 _She looked away shyly and replied softly, "Y-yeah,"_

 _I couldn't contain my excitement, "Oh man! What's your favorite book?"_

 _"The Giver," she smiled, still shyly._

 _"I love that book! Have you read the next book in the series?"_

 _"Sadly, I haven't, the bookstores never seem to have it," I can feel her sighing._

 _"Nerd-alert!" Grunkle Stan said in the background, laughing with Mabel while she said, "Zing!" but we didn't mind them anymore._

 _"Maybe I can lend it to you when we go back here, I think I brought it along."_

" _Really, thanks Dipper!" She stood up from her chair and tackled me with a hug. I felt the heat rising up to my cheeks again, she quickly went back to her chair afterwards to finish her juice._

 _As I sat on the chair next to Pacifica to eat my breakfast, I realized that Mabel was already dressed, she whined at me, "C'mon Dipper, hurry up already! You're the only one we're waiting for!"_

" _Why don't you guys go ahead, I'm sure you both would want to go through a lot of stores and I'd just stay there waiting, why don't I catch up with you both?" I offered before I ate a piece of my bacon. Half of me wanted them to go as to not embarrass myself sooner or later, half of me wanted them to stay._

" _Sure, you better catch up though maybe you can meet us in the bookstore by 12," Pacifica said, still facing the other way. I wonder why…_

" _Sure," I replied._

 _She grabbed Mabel's hand and began to walk towards the door, "See you later, Dipper,"_

" _Bye Bro-bro! Don't take too long!" Mabel shouted after before the door to the Mystery Shack closed._

 _After they left, it didn't take me long to get ready and head to the mall. Grunkle Stan was extra nice today, he didn't force me to do chores, which I was very thankful for._

 _I made my way towards the food court first, seeing as it was only 10:30. I bought myself some mango flavoured ice cream, deciding to go to the bookstore after to see which books might be interesting to read._

 _After walking around the mall, I found the bookstore and scanned the shelves. I found the sci-fi section and I was shocked to find that they had the new_ 'Doctor Whom' _books. I grabbed it and read the summary. It's just like the episode with the same title in the TV Show, but I decided to go back to it later._

 _After a few hours of roaming around, Mabel and Pacifica finally arrived._

" _Hey guys, I have to go meet Candy and Grenda for something, you guys have fun!" Mabel said, and left without another word._

 _Something tells me that wasn't really the case though, but I just played along and shouted "Bye Mabel!" after the door of the shop closed after her. "C'mon Pacifica, I found a few good books that you might enjoy!" I grabbed her hand and led her to through the shelves of the bookstore. I didn't really realize what I did until we stopped at a book shelf and paused to find the book I was talking about. But before things got awkward, I told her all about it, and she seemed happy that I did. I can tell this day is gonna be interesting._

 _~End of Flashback~_

* * *

As the day ended and we went back to the Mystery Shack and got the next book in 'The Giver quartet', I found that my hunch was right. She shared some things about herself that I can tell she doesn't do with others.

She was talking about _Lerry Potter_ and I was surprised that she enjoyed it a lot! Sure it's a famous book but I never would've thought that the Pacifica Northwest would enjoy it so much she began to make things regarding them, like the witch robes. She really is just like any kid, except richer.

After she left, I realized I was starting to fall for her. Who would've thought that my opinion on someone could change as quickly as I did with her? We hung out nearly every day after that. I got to know her more and she got to know me. I sighed at the memories, look at how that turned out smiling after the thought.

But going back to today, Mabel and I are finally teenagers! The plan she made for our birthday didn't really push through because of the events from the past couple of day, so I didn't know how we were going to celebrate it. Also, it's our final day in town. But that's a problem for later, right now, my twin and I need to celebrate leaving childhood!

Shockingly I found that Mabel was still in bed, I checked the clock and found that it was 7:30 am.

I found this as an opportunity to finally scream at her. "Mabel! Wake up!"

"W-what?! What happened? Is he back? Did Waddles get fried? Have the zombies come for my brains?"She screamed back.

I couldn't control my laughter with her outburst, what happened to her last night? So this is what happens when Mabel is woken up abruptly.

"What the heck Dipper? What'd you do that for?"

"It's our birthday silly! Get up, we can't waste a single second!"

"Oh, ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh! We're finally teenagers! Ahhhh," she was jumping on her bed and ended up falling on me after jumping too much causing her to topple off the bed.

"Oww, c'mon Mabel, don't get me injured on our birthday!"

"Sorry Dippingsauce I'm just so excited! Especially that, well, now, I know we'll be by each other's side, and I know I'll have my brother for the next years to come."

"Of course fellow Mystery Twin, but for now," I slowly went to my side of the room and grabbed my bathing stuff, "Race you to the bathroom!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

"Hey, not fair!" she just grabbed he stuff and ran after me but I was too far ahead and went inside the bathroom quickly and locked it.

I placed my things by the sink, "Now you know how it feels!"

"Fine bro, you win, for now…" I can feel the evil smile she put on her face at the other side of the door.

I sighed 'Oh well, what's done is done,' I stepped inside the shower and turned it on, nothing like a good shower to make a boy finally feel like a man!

As I finished I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist. I grabbed my comb from the counter of the sink and styled my hair to hide my birthmark. After that, I put on my clothes, continued and finally finished my morning routine. Lastly, I placed my pine tree cap on my head to complete the look. Welcome 13 year old self!

As I walked out the door, I became cautious of Mabel. As I saw that she was just by it, I turned to defensive mode with my arms in front, although I don't know what these could do, they're like noodles, but it's better than nothing…

"Don't worry Bro, I'll let it pass for now," she smiled, but I can hint the evilness in that smile just as she walked inside the bathroom and locked the door.

Phew!

I entered our room and sat on my bed, I can't believe we'll be going back to California later, I don't want to leave just yet, but what can I do? At least I have Mabel. I grabbed my book and began to read it, deciding to wait for Mabel before we go downstairs.

After an hour, Mabel finally arrived in the room, wearing her usual Shooting Star sweater and skirt.

"Finally, took you long enough!"

"Hey, a girl's got to look nice on her birthday!" She just smiled.

"Whatever, c'mon, I'm hungry."

"You know, the shack seems a bit too quiet…" Mabel mentioned. Now that I think about it, something is definitely weird, everything's so calm.

"C'mon Mabes, let's go down quietly," we sneaked out of the room and went down the stairs slowly, with me going first. Unfortunately, I stepped on the 5th step to the bottom of the stairs which was always extra squeaky, so if something bad is happening, the people causing it would be alerted, this wasn't good…

"Do you have your grappling hook?" I asked and Mabel nodded. I gestured for her to give it to me and she complied. I raised it like a gun, ready to attack at anyone suspicious.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked to the kitchen, empty. I looked to the living room, empty.

We slowly made our way to the gift shop and found that it was empty as well. There's was rustling sounds at the front lawn and I handed her the grappling hook and took the baseball bat, then gestured for Mabel to go to the other side of the door and on 3, she'll open it and we'll jump out. I counted with my fingers, 1… 2… 3… She opened the door and we jumped out, grappling hook in front of her and the bat raised above my shoulder. A very familiar sight.

But what we found in front of us caused tears to spill from my eyes and I saw that it was the same for Mabel.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone greeted. All the people of Gravity Falls has come to celebrate with us on our special day.

Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford went to us and gave us a hug, "Happy Birthday kids!"

Soos rolled out a table with a birthday cake with a number '13' and a written on it was 'Happy Birthday Dipper and Mabel!' decorated with shooting stars and pine trees alternately on the side, "Happy Birthday dudes!"

Everyone began to sing the birthday song and as it finished, I was speechless.

Mabel spoke first, "I can't believe you all got together just to throw a party for us."

Mayor Cutebiker was smiling, "After all the Pines family has done for the town, it's the least we could do, you've helped everyone here, and we have our present ready in the middle of the town."

Gideon finally renounced his evil doing and said his gonna try to be a regular kid, but with previous jail mates as bodyguards. It's better than trying to take over the world I guess.

Soos went up from behind us, "Dudes, make a wish dawg!"

I started, "If anyone were to ask me in the beginning of summer what I wanted, I'd say adventure, mystery, true friends. But looking here at all of you, I realize, I got everything I wanted." I smiled and realized how much has truly changed,I was such a loner before, and now, there are people, who isn't Mabel or my parents, who care about me. I looked at Pacifica and I could already tell how much I'm going to miss her.

Mabel began to share her wish, "Well for me, if I had only one wish, it would be to shrink all of you with a shrink ray and bring you home with us to California, but since that's impossible," she paused turning to Great Uncle Ford, "Is that impossible?" He gestured with his hand saying maybe so she continued, "Since that's probably impossible, my only wish is for everyone to sign my scrapbook, I'll never forget you guys, wait," she paused for another moment and brought out the memory gun, smashing it to the floor, "Now, I'll never forget you guys," she finished, laughing a bit.

As we prepared to blow out the candle, Mabel and I looked at each other and together, the fire was blown out. Wendy rushed in between us with the rest of the gang behind, "I now officially declare you, technically teenagers! Welcome to Angst and Acne forever," then they chanted "One of us! One of us!" and a canon was released by Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland causing a crash somewhere in the house.

I suddenly heard Pacifica's voice, "Hey you two! When are you gonna open your presents? I broke a nail wrapping them…" We just laughed at that, we knew she was being sarcastic.

What I found inside delighted me, it was the entire set of Ghost Harassers! As I opened the set, I found a small envelope inside and it read in front, written in a beautiful cursive, _'Read when alone ;) 3'_. I blushed at this as I looked at her and she smiled back.

As Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford made their way to the middle of the platform, Grunkle Stan spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know, my nerdy bro and I have a lot of catching up to do, that's why I'm shutting down the Mystery Shack for good!" Gasps of disapproval were heard everywhere. What? They can't seriously do that? What about next summer?

Soos ran to the stage, very angry, "You shut down your mouth for good!" he paused and he saw that the elder Pines were looking at him confused, "I'm sorry Mr Pineses, it's just the Mystery Shack is a magical place. Sure the attractions are all fake, but dreams aren't fake," he held up the fish monkey thing from one of the exhibits and explained that it shows that anything could be possible. I can feel Soos' frustration, he loves the Mystery Shack so much, and when he said that shutting it down would be shutting his dreams more so than others, and that sealed the thought.

"I'm sorry Soos it's just nobody would be around to run it," the handyman's head sunk down, "at least, if I haven't just found the perfect replacement!" Grunkle Stan took of his fez and placed it on Soos' head. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Mystery Shack is under new management!" Soos gave Grunkle Stan a hug and warned him not to burn the place down. Phew, at least the shack will still be alive!

After eating, the mayor gestured to me and Mabel, "C'mon you two, we'll show you our present," and all of us made our way to the middle of the town. As we stood in front of the thing that was covered with a tarp which we assumed was our present, the mayor gestured for the men to take the tarp down.

There stood made of silver and gold, a statue of our family, Mabel and I, and behind us were our Grunkles. We were astonished, this was made real quick but it stood perfect. "Wow, this is amazing!" Behind it stood the old statue of Nathaniel Northwest, the one which Bill supposedly melted. Looks like the townspeople didn't really care much for it now.

Mabel was squealing, "I can't believe it, we really do have our own statue! Ahhh! Thanks Mayor!"

"There's nothing to it!" and the town began to cheer for us again. Now this is a farewell party! "You kids take care now!" and everyone said goodbye and began to disperse, leaving us with our Grunkles and close friends.

As we head back to the Mystery Shack, I looked at my surroundings, I'm gonna miss this place a lot. Pacifica ran to my side and held my hand. We walked like that all the way to the Shack.

We finally arrived and began to pack our things. We'll be leaving by afternoon.

We finished cleaning up the room and it looked as empty as the day we arrived. I felt really sad that we're leaving, but I guess this really is part of growing up.

As I went out to the porch I found Pacifica sitting on the couch, staring out into the forest with a sad look on her face.

"Hey Paz," I said, sitting by her side.

"Hey Dip," I can feel the sadness in her voice.

"C'mon, don't be like that, I don't want to see my girlfriend being sad right before I leave," I tried saying jokingly, but I guess it came out differently.

"Dipper, do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, I can't leave Mabel to go on her own back in California, you have to understand, she's my sister, I can't leave her alone,"

"And you can leave me alone?"

"C'mon Paz, don't be like that, you know how much I love you, I promise, once we're old enough we'll be together and nothing can separate us," I tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Promise?" she was on the verge of tears.

"Promise." I finally said and gave her a hug. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

"Kids it's time to go!" Grunkle Stan called and we all walked to the bus stop, I still held Pacifica's hand on the way.

I went to Mabel's side for emotional support as she began to say goodbye to her best friends.

"Do you really have to go? There's still so much we haven't done together…" Candy sadly looked at Mabel.

"Summer's over Candy it's time for us to grow up," she said, smiling sadly.

I nudged her, "But not too much."

"Ughh! I hate my dumb heart for feeling things!" she began to punch her chest, "cut- it- out- heart!"

Soos approached her, "can you punch my heart too?"

Candy retaliated, "No punch my feelings away,"

Mabel grabbed them both into a hug, tearing up in the process, "Candy and Grenda, thank you for being my people, you'll always be my best friends," she turned to Grunkle Stan and thanked him for wearing her _'Goodbye´_ sweater.

"Uh, it's cold out, I had to," Great Uncle Ford was looking at us with a sad smile on his face.

"What? But it's like 80- something degrees out today."

Both our Grunkles got annoyed that Soos mentioned it and ended up shouting, "Can it, Soos!" causing all of us to laugh in the process.

Wendy then approached me and kneeled down holding out her hand in a fist bump, smiling, "Hey, you mean a lot to me man,"

"You too," and returned the fist bump.

"And I see you got yourself a girlfriend, good for you man!" She grabbed my hat and replaced it with hers, "Something to remember me by," she handed me an envelope which read 'To: Dipper', "and this, read it the next time you miss Gravity Falls." I place it on my vest pocket.

The bus arrived soon. Mabel was dreading the time she had to say goodbye to Waddles and she had to do it now, and her beloved friend soon appeared from behind Grunkle Stan. Mabel approached him and tearily began her goodbye "I don't know how to say this, but Mom and Dad won't let me bring a pig home to California," she petted him one last time before turning away, "You have to stay here," but Waddles followed her and began to tug on her skirt, "c'mon, c'mon I have to go," Mabel was tearing up now, "I'm sorry Waddles."

Grunkle Stan couldn't take it anymore, it was tearing him apart to see his great niece so torn cause she can't take her pet home. "Ughh! You know what? Forget it! I've lived with this pig all summer, now your parents are gonna have to!" he grabbed Waddles and placed him inside the bus. He turned to the bus driver ,"Hey bus guy! This pig is coming with the kids!"

The driver tried to argue, "Now hold on a second, bringing animals along a moving vehicle is strictly prohibited by- " He stopped when he saw Grunkle Stan holding up a gold studded fist and Great Uncle Ford with a ray of some sort. This scared the bus driver and let us bring the pig.

Grunkle Stan knelt and place a hand on each of our shoulder. I let go of Pacifica's hand for a minute to let our Great Uncle say goodbye, "Kids, you knuckleheads are a nuisance and I'm glad to be rid of ya," he was tearing up as he said it, we ended up tearing as well. We ran to him and gave him a hug.

Mabels said while patting his fez, "We'll miss you too Grunkle Stan." Mabel stayed like that for awhile and I moved back to say goodbye to Pacifica.

"Paz, I know we haven't known each other for that long and we were enemies for most of that time, but know that now, all that's changed, I love you, and I'll be back." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she hugged me, she was crying and I cupped her cheeks with my hand and wiped the tears away. I leant into her ear and handed her something, "Read this when you feel lonely," and gave her a final kiss on the forehead before grabbing my backpack and giving Grunkle Stan one last hug.

" Bye Paz! Take care! Keep in touch, okay?" Mabel said smiling.

"Of course, I'll miss you guys so much," Pacifica replied, wiping her eyes and she moved back with the others.

As Mabel grabbed her case and stood with me in front of the entrance of the bus, I looked at her, "Ready to head unto the unknown?"

She laughed, "Nope… Let's do it…" and we stepped inside and found our seat. The bus began to move and we waved goodbye to our friends as they ran to try and wave back to us as well.

And now, we're on our way to start a new chapter of our life. We'll be back Gravity Falls, we will be back…

 ** _~End of Chapter 4~_**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter hasn't been posted earlier. I'm gonnna have a lot of exams this week so I might post the next chapter by early next next week. Really sorry but you might have to wait for a bit. Huhuhu, but I promise, I'm not gonna abandon this story. Also, if you notice, this chapter is longer than the others, I wanted to keep this chapter close to the finale, of course with several tweaks so you know, the plot could work.**

 **Originally, this chapter wasn't going to be a part of the story, but since people were asking about Dipifica, I decided to add it, thanks for your support lovely readers!**

 **So for the chapter? How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews, feel free to say anything. If it's hate message though, don't bother, as I won't bother minding it.**

 ** _Curver, Doctor Whom, and Lerry Potter_ are my ridiculous AU names from Twister, Doctor Who, and Harry Potter, respectively. I'm really weird in that sense :P**

 **Also, I wanted to express my utmost gratefulness to all your support! 17 reviews, wow! That's a lot for me already. And the Favorites and Follows, I'm really touched. The views! almost 2.5k, fantastic! You guys are a great crowd! This is what truly motivates me to write this story. I really do hope you stay with me through the end of this. Thank you all so much :)**

 **Maybe by the next chapter I'll reply to your reviews after the chapter itself. I love you all!**

 **Don't be afraid to say anything, remember to hit that follow/favorite if you enjoy the story and give it a review.**

 **See you all real soon!**


	6. Chapter 5- The Return of a Shooting Star

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I took so long, I hope you don't find this tedious.**

 **So we left off with Dipper and Mabel going back to Piedmont from there first summer in Gravity Falls. I'm going to have to make a time jump from there. The necessary info regarding their summers during the time skip is that Dipper and Pacifica are dating, Mabel has become great friends with Pacifica, and the during summer time, their Grunkles would return home to Gravity Falls for the twins, but Soos is managing the shack when they're away. Bill hasn't shown up at all so they all assumed that he's really dead, but they still go on mystery hunts, with the occasional sinister monsters.**

 **As promised, I'll be responding to your lovely reviews in the Author's note :P Here it goes!**

 ** _FanficFan920:_**

 ** _The feels are returning. Can somebody lunch me in the heart please?_**

I know the feeling. I was quite emotional while writing that chapter tbh :P

 ** _Aqua Burst 07:_**

 ** _The Dipcifica in this was really cute._**

 ** _And now that the twins are back home, I'm really curious to see Billy has in store for them._**

Well, you'll find out soon :) I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story :)

 ** _cesargarciadiaz99:_**

 ** _i really really like how you put the original story with the dipcifica, you make it very nice and cute all the romance but i have a question for you, since when dipper and paz are in a relationship?ya know in this fic i don't remember that in the last chapterplease if you can answer me that, congratulations dude a excellent chapter i hope you can update soon_**

Awww shucks, thanks :) Actually, I implied in the earlier part of the chapter that they've started to actually date the night before, but they've had feelings for each other because they've been bonding quite a lot after Northwest Mansion Noir in this AU. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

 _ **Deathclaw2010:**_

 _ **And now we can get to the real story. Right?**_

Yup, and here it is, hope you enjoy it!

 **I don't want to keep you all waiting any longer, lets get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- The Return of A Shooting Star**

 **Normal POV**

 _ **~6 years later~**_

Mabel Pines was pacing around the room, her nervousness obvious from the sweat forming on her brow.

"Mabel darling, 5 minutes to showtime," Clara, her assistant and friend, said.

"Thanks," and Clara was out the door, heading backstage. There was only one thought currently circulating the female Pines' head, _'You can do it Mabel, you did really well, you'll make them all proud!'_

After wiping the sweat that began to spread on her forehead, she made her way to the water fountain and went out of her dressing room not long after refreshing herself, _"Onwards Aioshima!'_

As she entered the dark room, the emcee of the program spoke, causing Mabel to freeze then compose herself very quickly, "And finally, for the Grand Finale, presenting her first solo fashion line, Ms. Mabel Pines for the Star Pines fashion!" The model wearing her first dress began to walk on the stage. The design was a moss green cocktail dress with a brown belt sewn like wavy, intertwined branches. The audience clapped.

Model after model made their way to the center of the stage, each new dress receiving more applause than the previous one.

As the final model entered the back stage, Mabel was feeling more and more anxious with nervousness. Not too soon after, the final model arrived backstage as well, preparing for the fashion line-up on stage. The 19 year old fashion designer tried to regulate her breathing. _'Breathe in, breathe out'_. The final model entered the stage again and Mabel soon followed. She walked elegantly in the middle isle formed by the models, making her way to the center front of the stage. As she reached her destination, the crowd gasped at the beauty of her latest creation. It was a white crystal embedded cocktail dress which formed a star, glowing with the lights on stage, with very light rainbow-coloured silk cloth flowing at the back of the dress. She looked like a shooting star.

She smiled greatly at the applauding crowd. She subtly searched for very familiar faces. She found them on the side of the stage, all cheering loudly.

Her Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford wore identical suits, Stan with a necktie and Ford with a bowtie. Beside Grunkle Stan were Candy and Grenda. By Grunkle Ford's was Paz, then Dipper. And by her brother's side were their parents. Their mom was on the brink of tears, she was very proud of her daughter, while her dad had an arm around her shoulders. Everything was successful.

Ms. Dawn Karan, her mentor for the past 3 years, approached her on stage with a bouquet of flowers, and hugged the 19 year old as she reached her. Mabel was shocked to find the woman who helped her through the years, who she looked up to in the fashion world, hug her and congratulate her for a spectacular show. She couldn't hide her joy anymore. She cried tears of joy as her mentor continuously enveloped her in a one-armed hug.

As the program ended, Mabel was showered with greetings and gifts for her success. News reporters and magazine editors have asked for interviews which she kindly declined, saying that she can speak to them some other time, but she did say her thanks for all the lovely reviews and comments. Her dreams are finally a reality. She has worked long and hard for this, and now she was gathering everything she planted.

Her family and friends soon got to her and they hugged her one by one. Her parents were first, "Mabel, dear, we're so proud of you! Those dresses were magnificent!" Her mother shared, while her father added, "You're so much like your mom sweetie, good job!"

Her Grunkle's went next. Ford hugged his great niece and smiled, "That was wonderful Mabel, you're definitely going long and far in this business, seems great taste in fashion really runs in the family." Stan went next, "That was brilliant pumpkin! You made me cry, even though I never understood fashion." She patted his fez, like she did before they first left to go back to Piedmont.

"Mabel that was awesome!" Candy said. "You're definitely going to design my wedding dress girl!" Grenda squealed, both crushing her with a power hug.

Lastly was Dipper, who had his arm around Pacifica. Paz went first, "Mabel, I loved all the dresses! You think maybe you could design one for me for our upcoming family ball?"

Mabel's lips curved widely, "Of course, Paz! Anything for my bro-bro's girlfriend!" Causing a blush to make its way to Dipper's face.

She turned to her brother, "Mabel, you were great out there! I knew you could make it."

"Aww thanks bro!" She turned to them and asked, "so where'd you guys want to go?" They decided to go to a hotel and stay there for the night, as well as have a celebratory dinner for the "Lady-of –the-Hour", except for Candy and Grenda, who needed to leave after dinner.

Not long after they finished and arrived in their respective rooms, the stars began to shower the evening sky. As she went to the balcony to stare at the heavenly bodies, she sighed. Grabbing a chair from the room, she brought it out near the rail just to sit and stare at the balls of gas from millions of miles away, its light flooding and scattering across the dark sky.

She felt happy, she made it, her first solo fashion line was a success and she can finally take a small break from everything. For the past few years, she's been working her butt off in order to carve her name in the fashion industry and she finally finished the first step. She didn't have to start the second step anytime soon so she pondered on what she could do.

 _'Maybe I could go back to my house in Gravity Falls and just relax there, I don't think I can still remember when was the last time I just stayed in a place to relax.'_ With that thought lingering in her mind as she started to fall asleep, she decided to head out for Gravity Falls tomorrow.

* * *

A new day has arrived and Mabel was ecstatic, she'll be returning to the town that she always considered a home with her Great Uncles. She said bye to her parents and told them she'll call as often as possible.

She turned to Dipper, "Hey Bro, I'll see you soon, ok? Visit us," gesturing to herself and their Great Uncles, "Once you have the time." Dipper was stuck in their university as he was finishing his masteral studies in Engineering, but he was very young for a person who's taking Masteral Studies, seeing as most people take it once they're in their late 20s.

He nudged her slightly on the shoulder, "Of course Mabes, don't have too much fun without me. Say hi to the gang for me will ya?" Pacifica added, "Try to visit my mom, she's been dying to finally meet you."

"Sure thing, Paz,"

Stan placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey pum'kin, ready to go?"

"Sure thing Grunkle Stan!" She entered the car and rolled down the window, giving everyone a wave of goodbye as Ford drove them away to Gravity Falls.

"Hey, Great Uncle Ford, I'm glad you made it to the show."

"Heh, I was going to do some research but seems there wasn't much I could do." He replied, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Stan turned from his seat to face Mabel, "Don't believe him kid, Poindexter developed some sort of soft side for you and your brother," earning him a punch from his driving brother.

"You could talk," Ford paused, "Alright fine, I did miss you and your brother, and I'm really proud of you both, I can't believe you've already launched your first fashion line, at such a young age! Dipper's about to finish his Masteral Studies, before he's 20. I took mine when I was 21!"

Mabel laughed, "Well, he got that from you most likely Great Uncle Ford. We both got accelerated in our own field, of course he's the one who has more to study," she laughed at the thought that she managed to escape the binds of education early, even before her nerdy brother. From there they talked about anything you could think of under the sun. Before they knew it, they finally arrived in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls.

* * *

She was dropped of by her Great Uncle's in her own house after eating at the Greasy Diner's, which she paid for, given her Grunkle Stan's reputation. And by house, it's actually a mansion, though not as big as that owned previously by the Northwests, but still pretty big. It was a golf cart away from the Mystery Shack so she can still visit them easily.

She made her way to the cabin right beside the mansion, she wanted to remember the feeling of coziness while she was in here. As she turned the key of the door heading towards the cabin, she felt a chill going across her back. She decided to ignore it and went inside. She felt around the wall for the light switch and soon, she found it and flicked it on. _'It's getting quite chilly'_ She went to the fireplace to get the it started. Soon, the cabin held its usually warm feeling.

She went to the kitchen and made her way towards the cupboard and found that it was stocked with cocoa, marshmallows, and lots of other food. _'_ _Grunkle Stan must have stocked it while I was away.'_ She grabbed the cocoa and mug and placed 5 spoonfuls of the powder, 3 spoonfuls of sugar, and placed some marshmallows in a small bowl. She'll add it later after adding the water, which she began to heat in a kettle. As the water boiled, went to her room and checked her closet for her usual cozy outfit. She took off her dress and grabbed her blue t-shirt, purple skirt and pink shooting star sweater, and wore it. _'ahh, nothing like the feeling of a good sweater.'_

As she went back to the kitchen and saw that the water was hot enough, she transferred the liquid to mug, then adding the marshmallows. She grabbed a teaspoon and made her way to the windowsill, where she found that the rain began to pour. _'Aww man, I was planning to take a hike.'_

She sipped on her coco and sat on the small platform just a bit below the windowsill, _'I missed this, just drink hot coco during a cold stormy night'_. She grabbed a throw pillow and placed it on the windowsill, then rested her head on it. Staring out to the forest area, she saw the mist forming. She started making small hearts, which vanished not too long after with the mist forming again.

She sipped on her mug again, nearly finishing the contents this time. As she placed her head on the pillow again, she slowly fell into blissful slumber.

* * *

* **BOOM!*** "Ahh!" Mabel sat awake as she heard the loud resonating sound of thunder. She looked around and found that she was still in her cabin, her hot coco now cold, and the rain was still pouring. She found that the sky began to brighten a bit, even with the clouds blocking the sky, _'It must be dawn'._ She grabbed her cup and went to the kitchen sink to wash it, pondering whether she should make another cup of coco or not. She decided to make one later instead.

She returned to her spot by the windowsill and wiped the mist off with her hand. She saw a lighting strike hit the ground, not far from her cabin and heard another thunder clap. She looked at the exact place which was hit by the lightning, and found a body.

She shrieked, "What?!"causing her breath to to fog up the window again. She wiped it out and rubbed her eyes again to check if what she saw wasn't some sort of illusion, and, much to her disbelief, her first sight was confirmed. There. Really. Was. A. Body.

She rushed towards the body lying with its back facing her, not caring if the rain still poured hard. She kneeled down to the body seeing that it was a boy, around her age , _'most likely'_ , seeing that he only had bottom wear, and his back is bleeding which was mixing with mud. She found his arms were sprawled out and which were also branded with cuts.

She turned over the body carefully and was shocked with what she heard escaping from his mouth as he stared at her, "Sh-Shoot-ing St-t-ar"

"Bill?!"

 ** _~End of Chapter 5~_**

* * *

 **A/N: Ok! Cliffhanger! Soooo, how'd you guys find this chapter? Tell me what you think! :))**

 **Also, Chapter 6 could be up in a few hours if we could reach 30 reviews by today.**

 **Don't forget to click on that Follow/Favorite button to see the updates of this story, see you all soon!**


	7. Chapter 6- The Elephant in the Room

**A/N: Hey everyone! So we've reached 30 reviews in total! Alright! You guys are truly awesome! :)**

 **Here are the responses to the reviews of Chapter 5 :)**

 **PS: skip to the 1st line break if you guys don't want to read the response to reviews :P**

 _BewitchingMayham_

 _! WHY!? WHY CLIFFHANGERS!? WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!? but great chapter!_

Hehehe, I'm evil in that sense :P I hope this update would suffice for the cliffhanger from the last chapter. :)

 _Aqua Burst 07_

 _Ah, cliffhangers, my mortal enemy._

I know what you mean, I hate cliffhangers too. But, a writer's got to do what a writer's got to do :P

 _Deathclaw2010_

 _Took him six years to get here!_

Well, not exactly... You'll find out soon :)

 _FanficFan920_

 _Dun dun dunnnnnnnn! Bill's back, baby!_

Yes, yes he is :P

 _Saphirabrightscale_

 _Oh man what's gonna happen next?_

You'll see in a bit :P

 _Mylittlesonamy123_

 _This was AMAZING! I ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT! Aww Dipper wont be able to stay with Mabel poo. ALSO A CLIFF HANGER?! YOUR KILLING ME HERE! AWESOME JOB! 1000000000/10 MARSHMALLOW UNICORN TURTLES_

Awww, shucks, thank you! Yeah, it's a shame Dipper can't go, but we'll see him in the future. Thank you so much! :)

 _Anatijana_

 _Really like where this is going,and its about to get juicy,but is he really a box i mean aren't they adults now tehnically?Or are the 17 or something...idk._

Sorry 'bout that... Just general male description. Bill is around a year or 2 older than the twins :)

 _SydTheKid1108_

 _Love your story so far, keep up the great work!_

Thank you! I'll do my very best to keep the story interesting :)

and

 _Update please!_

Well, here it is!

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter! On with the story :)**

* * *

 _~Previously~_

 _"Sh-Shoot-ting St-t-ar"_

 _"Bill?!"_

 **Chapter 6- The Elephant in the Room**

 _Normal POV_

Mabel was dumbstruck to find that she and her brother's mortal enemy, who nearly killed them 6 years ago, is the same guy she is holding in her arms, bleeding to death, in danger of getting an infection.

"What happened to you? Why do you look like a zombie?" Bill groaned at her question, having no energy to fight. "Ok ok, we have to tend to your wounds. Can you stand?" She asked, receiving a slight shake of his head, gesturing ' _no'_.

Mabel sighed, "Ok, I'll help you, but please promise you wouldn't hurt me or my family anymore, no more terrorizing us," All he managed to give her was a whimper. "I'm taking that as a yes." She kneeled on one leg and then one that was up became her source of support to help Bill stand. The collision of her leg and his wounded back brought out a hiss of pain from his lips. "I'm sorry."

She placed one of his injured hands around her shoulder and placed her other hand on the opposite side of his body. Slowly, she lifted both of them from the ground. "Ok, lets try walking, step your left foot forward." He managed to control his wobbly feet forward, "Good, now the right. Afterwards, the left again." The cycle continued.

The rain made it harder to walk because of the muddy ground formed by the weather. Finally, they reached the front door and she used the hand not holding the human-looking demon to turn the knob, afterwards kicking the door open to let them both in easily, causing the hinges to loosen up with the great impact. _'Ughh, more things to worry about.. but got to focus with the task at hand.'_

"We're gonna have to get rid of all that mud so I can take a look at the extent of the injuries," She led them to the bathroom and sat him up on the tub. She needed to move comfortably, so she took off her sweater, leaving her with the blue shirt she wore earlier. She turned the shower handle to make sure that the temperature of the water was warm and tested it with the shower head. She adjusted it further until she was sure she got the correct temperature and increased the pressure so it's enough to get the mud out of him "Let's start with your hair."

He was already bending forward, which made it easier to start without anymore mud going to his back. She scrubbed his head a bit until she found there was no trace of brown. "Ok, I'll be going to your back, this might hurt a bit, then I'll go to the arms. Ready?" He managed to nod. She brought the shower head above his back and began with the top.

The mud was sliding down with the water, causing a contact with the wound, erupted a scream from Bill "Ahhh!"

"It's ok, It'll be fine, it'll all be ok soon," She said rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder. She tried to clean all the mud off faster so she can tend to his wounds. Once she found that his back was mud free, she gasped at what she found etched on it. It's the Cipher Wheel that they used to defeat Bill all those years ago.

The wound was deep but it didn't reach the 3rd layer of skin so first aid will be fine. Once again reminding herself to move quickly, she moved the shower head to his arms then the lower part of his body. Soon, all the mud has found its way to the drain.

She quickly shut off the shower and went to the cabinet in the bathroom, grabbed two towels and hurried back to Bill. She placed it over his back and helped him stand up and move to the living room to tend to his injuries. She turned the knob which turns the sofa into a bed and helped him lie down face front.

She hurriedly took the first aid kit from her bedroom and soon thought how she should start tending to his wounds. As she reached him, she placed and opened the first aid kit on the bed, took out the towel covering his back, then grabbed a small bowl to fill with a bit of water. She added some alcohol and soaked a clean face towel in it.

She squeezed the excess liquid out then turned to face him, finding that he was staring at her, "Alright, this will hurt, but the pain will subside afterwards," receiving a nod again, while handing him a stress ball, "squeeze this later, it might help with the pain,". He held it.

She took a deep breath and began to dab the cloth on his back, causing him to shriek, but he didn't move his body, which helped Mabel finish the task easily and within three minutes, she finished dabbing on the wounds, including those on his hands.

She placed the cloth back in the bowl and set it aside. She grabbed some cotton from the kit and added some of the Povidone-iodine. "This'll help the wound heal faster," and she began to dab on the wounds again. She finished not long after and grabbed the bandage. Luckily she had enough to fill his back. As she finished wrapping up his wounds, she sighed a breath of relief.

She took some pain-relievers and gave it to him, "This will lessen the pain," giving him a reassuring smile. He took it and drank it, soon falling into deep slumber. Mabel grabbed a blanket from her room and hurriedly, but gently, set it on Bill and placed on of the pillows under his head.

She sat back at the windowsill area, which wasn't very far from the sofa-bed. In fact it was right in front of her, a few inches away. She couldn't help but feel guilty helping the demon, but she knew she would regret it if he died because she wouldn't help him because of their past.

 _'Should I tell Dipper about this? Or Grunkle Ford? Or maybe Grunkle Stan? What would they think? Will they kill me for helping him? Would they understand? Ughh why is it so hard to decide?'_ She tapped her fingers along the window pane. _'Maybe I should just keep this a secret for now. If I'm sure that they'll understand, then I'll tell them.'_ She sighed, realizing she's been doing that quite a lot lately, ran a finger through her long brown her and leaned on the windowsill.

She stared at her childhood enemy. He's human form was sleeping peacefully. His skin tone was pale, with blonde hair that was sticking out, _'probably shoulder length'._ His lips were tinted with dark pink, and his nose stuck out a bit, quite perfectly even. She found beads of sweat forming on his forehead so she took off the blanket and set it aside. She gasped a bit as she noticed how toned his body is, even though he seemed thin and lanky at first. Looking back at the earlier events, she remembered her hands brushing through some muscle in his stomach, causing her cheeks to redden at the thought _'Get ahold of yourself Mabes, he's Bill Cipher for crying out loud! You can't fall for his tricks and his- gorgeous body. How much do you know about him right now? Not much... He might start playing tricks on you like he did with Dipper after getting what he needs.'_

She went to her room to get a thinner blanket. After finding what she needed, she went back to him and placed the blanket over his body once more. She made her way to the windowsill and stared out, the rain was beginning to stop. ' _What mess did I just get myself into..."_

* * *

She woke up not long after the sun rose and stretched out her muscles. She remembered the person-demon who was lying on the sofa-bed. She kneeled down next to him and saw that he was still sleeping peacefully. She noticed how defined his cheekbones are. He had no facial hair and his face looked as smooth as rose petals. She stared at him until he began to shift from his position. She abruptly stood up and moved away. She thought about what she could do to keep her mind off him.

She decided to head to the kitchen and make some breakfast. She prepared some porridge and hot coco. She didn't know what he'd want to eat so she prepared 2 of each. As she finished making breakfast, she heard a howl of pain coming from the sofa.

 _~End of Chapter 6~_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey lovely readers! So Chapter 6, how'd you find it. Cliffhanger again :P. Sorry, it's not very long but I tried to make this as well as I can, but I feel like it's missing something. If you guys have any suggestions for me, I'll welcome it openly. Flames aren't forbidden, go ahead and shoot. It's holy week, so no classes, so I might be able to update again later or on the next day. Aaaand term break is arriving soon, in 2 to 3 weeks time, more and more chapters to come :)**

 **Don't forget to Review fellow Fallers, or maybe click that Favorite/Follow button! ;) Let's try to reach 35 reviews before the day ends, shall we?**

 **See you all soon!**


	8. Chapter 7- The Memories

**REVIEW REPLY TIME! (Skip to the 1st line break if you wish to go to the story itself :D)**

 _LovingDreamer_

 _I wonder what was going through Bill's head during this chapter._

Hehe. You can try to imagine, all that pain. *shivers at the thought*

 _NickStriker_

 _Mabel, Mabel, Mabel. At least you toned it down on the crazy. But you're still boy crazy. Good job, needs more Dipper._

Thank you! Hahaha, true. That's one thing that won't change. Hmmm, maybe I can add some Dipper scenes later on, I'll have to decide :) Thanks for the suggestion.

 _FanficFan920_

 _Wow. You're trying to make me feel bad for a demon of unimaginable horror? And succeeding? That's some good writing._

I don't know what else to say but thank you and I'm super flattered :) I'm really glad you're enjoying it!

 _time2dancecpj_

 _I love it!_

Thank you! Hope you continue to read the rest of the story!

 _Aqua Burst 07_

 _The interaction in this is great; Mabel so has the hots for Bill._

Haha! Let's see further in the next chapters :D

 _Guest_

 _Whoa, Bill in human form is handsome!_

Well, he's hot in my mind :P I'm happy I wrote him well that you think so too :D.

 _BewitchingMayham_

 _Okay I must say Great chapter! -sorry for my response last time. I understand that a writer does what they have to- I Love how you really explained the conveying and battling thoughts of what she should do throughout this chapter! The only thing I would have done different was go into more detail. -Lol because I love explaining and writing pain...- Me personally I would have made it were Mable was in sort of a trace for a moment she saw the wheel carved unto his flesh. Enough were she would be unconsciously reaching out to try to touch the bleeding wound but stop herself just in time. Thought thats probably only something I would think about doing... I'm not sure were your going with this but may I suggest moments were Mable seems to be lost in a void like trance when she's around bill -thought they only last for a slip second for the outside world but for her it seems much longer-. Since he is a dream demon his basic blurring aura would distort others aura's,especially someone who is going to be around him a Lot! That would be the explanation if you did something like this. I think it would add more to your story that is already awesome and give it MORE of that supernatural vibe Gravity Falls has. Just a suggestion that came from the top of my already dysfunctional mind, ANYWAY! Love the story! Keep up the awesome work!_

Oh, I meant that as a joke, I wasn't offended in any way if that's what you're thinking :) Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

 _Guest_

 _Hi, I really like your story! That concept of Bills father being some kind of an all powerful being and sending him to earth sounds really interesting! I can't wait for another chapter :D There is just one thing I find strange, why does Mable seem to know Bill was just newly made a human? Maybe she is just clever and suspected it?_  
 _Thanks for this amazing chapter!_

Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Well for the part where Mabel guides him, she figured that maybe he'd need some assistance since he somewhat gave her the feeling that he did from there first interaction under the pouring rain. Well, we all know Mabel, she's a helpful person

 _KittyCat151_

 _Man, Mabel's too nice. So I guess she's going to give him a second chance one he had everything explained? Keep up this amazing work! I love this story!_

Aww shucks, thank you! Stay tuned for the rest of the story :D

 _Saphirabrightscale_

 _Ooh this is getting interesting._

Stay tuned! :)

 _Guest_

 _This story is great! Can't wait for the next chapter._

Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

 _Reader99_

 _Awesome, conflict on weather to trust bill or not._

Yup, we'll see further in the story.

 _Guest_

 _AHHHHH I cant wait for a new chapteerrrrrrr ;D_

Enjoy! Hopefully :P

 _marishu_

 _I really really like your story! I love the successful Mable and the way this is going! Please keep writing :)_

I do enjoy writing Mabel as a successful person, I can see that she really can make her dreams become a reality :) I will, until I finish this story, which most likely won't be anytime soon :P.

 _Person_

 _I like y_ _our story it's good I also like how it's not too gory please keep writing._

I'm not really one for extreme gore. Thank you, hope you continue to read the story :)

 **GENERAL RESPONSE**

 **Thank you all so much for your continued support in my story! Let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- The Memories**

 ** _Normal POV_**

Bill shifted from his bed, the movement caused a singe of pain to run through his back, making him groan and shout out not long after. "Ahhh!"

He tried to sit up, leaning on his arm, with the limb feeling wobbly, and the feeling he was now starting to loathe continuing to flow across his body.

"No! Don't move, you'll end up hurting yourself more," Came a voice from behind, making him forget the pain he was feeling. Though familiar, it sounded a bit older. _'Is that-?'_ The woman came into his visual senses, confirming his suspicions.

"Shooting Star,"

"Hey Bill." She was fidgeting, looking at anything but him. She placed the food she prepared on the table she brought out earlier.

He on the other hand, just stared at her, observing her actions, not realizing he was leaning on his apparently injured arm for too long, until it reached the climax of discomfort, "Aghh!"

Mabel walked towards him with a sympathetic look on her face, calmly saying, "Hey, c'mon, I know you're really stubborn, but please listen to me, you're back is still healing, and so are your arms."

As the words left her mouth, Bill remembered everything that happened to him previously. Weirdmageddon was stopped, he wanted revenge but was instead captured, tortured, transformed, and dumped in this rock human's called a home.

Mabel laid him gently on the bed again, guiding him to a sitting position. "I thought demons can't get hurt?"

"Well they can, but they don't mind the feeling of pain, they enjoy it,"

She grabbed the bowl of porridge from the tray she brought and sat by him on the bed, causing a slight tinge of pinkness to make its way to her face, but not caring if it's awkward. He didn't seem to mind. "Yeah, so how come you didn't seem to enjoy pain last night, it's like you've wanted to do away with it as much as you could, also earlier. It's as though you're human."

Bill looked away, staring at the other side of the room, "It's, it's a long story."

"Well, neither of us are going anywhere, and we've got the time." She reiterated, while picking up the spoon to get some of the porridge.

He turned around to face her, "You wouldn't understand it anyway, it's complicated," bowing his head down.

"Says the demon who wanted to take over the world for fun," She tried to reason. She sighed, "You sound like a teenager, Bill. Go on, try me."

"I'll try later, for now, I've been wondering, when did you get old? Yesterday you were only 12."

"Hmmm, changing the topic are we? Very subtle. Fine, let's go with your questions first. Don't you find it weird that we're talking here like normal human beings?"

"You know me, I like weird."

She processed his question for a second, "Wait, so we've only just sent you back to your dimension in your point of view?"

"Yeah, how long has it been," He was genuinely curious.

The 19 year old bit her lip, "6 years,"

"So 6 years aye? Seems it did you good, Shooting Star," Mabel fed him a spoon of the porridge.

This statement from Bill caused Mabel to blush even more, "What do you mean by that?"

He swallowed the food slowly, "You know, generally."

"Whatever, seems you learned a few things about being nice for the past, how many days has it been for you?"

"2 days, I suppose, time was generally relative for me, remember?" He said, thinking back, "Well, it's been here for long, I just suppressed it to 'take over the world'. It's you I could blame for this weird niceness. Still remember that time?"

"Wha- Oh, that time!" Mabel thought back to the time she spent with Bill when she was twelve, "how could I ever forget."

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Mabel shifted from her position. A bright white light was blinding her sight momentarily. Her eyes began to adjust and found herself in a greyscale world._

 _"What is this place?" She looked around. It seemed like one of her fantasy world coming into reality, except in a monochromatic scheme, but found that she herself still contained color._

 _"Hiya Shooting Star!" avoice from behind said. She could feel the sinister grin from his tone._

 _She turned around and tried to give him her best intimidating glare, finding that he was the other thing in this place that had color,"Bill." She tried to grab her grappling hook which she always hidin her colorful sweaters, but found the weapon missing. She tried to think about what else she can do. Maybe she could try to convince him to let her go._

 _"By the way, I'm not holding you captive. And the grappling hook? Really, is that the way to thank your saviour?"_

 _"How can I be so sure you're not holding me capt-, wait, did you just say 'your saviour'?"_

 _"Hahaha! You're hilarious Shooting Star! I saved your life in that accident, well, at least yoursoul, your body's still trying to recover, I had no idea you were in such a hurry to go tothat place humans call 'Heaven', can't have you ruining my plans."_

 _"What acc- oh..." she recovered her memories from earlier._

 _She and Dipper had an argument, it was merely two days after the results of the election. They came from a stroll around the forest nearly getting them killed because of a mistake Mabel made. He said she was just a pain in his life, that she was selfish. She ended up running away. She ran so fast she didn't realize the car that happened to be hurtling down the road._

 _"So what am I doing here?"_

 _"This is your mindscape kid, you always go here when you sleep, but usually only a portion of the whole."_

 _"How come your not being the sarcastic demon that we know? You seem so honest and sincere."_

 _"Me? Honest? Sincere? Not the usual words associated with the name 'Bill Cipher'"_

 _"Are you suggesting that I'm wrong?"_

 _"No, just thick." He smirked at her direction._

 _"Hey, you have no right to call me stupid, you, you- single-minded dorito!"_

 _"Did you just call me a human junk food?"_

 _"Y-yeah, and you can't do anything about it!"_

 _"'Insults without consequences'is not a saying in my world, Shooting Star…" With a snap of his fingers, a black abyss appeared under Mabel, a scream escaping from her lips as she fell into it._

 _"Ahh!" She was in there for who knows how long and she was getting really frightened, "BILL! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I TAKE IT BACK! YOU'RE NOT A DORITO!" She had her hands covering her eyes as she screamed while she continued to fall through the darkness._

 _"Hahaha! You really are hilarious! I wonder why I didn't mess with you before Pine Tree!" Bill held his stomach tightly as he laughed hard. Mabel tried to calm her nerves as she found herself safely back in the ground. She stood up and made her way to the laughing triangle and punched him on the arm._

 _"How could you? Do you really have to be so cruel?" He seemed unaffected by her actions_

 _"Don't you ever learn, Shooting Star? Here, have a head that's always screaming." With a snap of his fingers, the head appeared._

 _Mabel squeaked at the figure, "No! Stop, please!" Her head was shaking with intrusion of the screaming at her eardrums._

 _"Hahaha!" He clutched his stomach as he laughed again, not realizing he's been laughing for 10 minutes straight, but time is managed to stifle his laughter into giggles. As he calmed down, hestared at her._

 _"Are you done yet?" She asked, feeling embarrassed by her outbursts._

 _"Anything else you wanna say to spite me? I never run out of ideas for confusion and pain," He smirked, as though daring her to try._

 _"Oh, I do, but I'll save it for another time." She replied, looking innocently at the scenery surrounding her._

 _Bill was confused by her actions but decided to shrug it off. Before he could talk she asked something that made Bill think harder than usual._

 _"So, if this is my mindscape, why is it just black, grey and white?"_

 _"Well you can control it, have you forgotten already?" The smirk never left his face._

 _"Oh yeah!" Mabel beamed, not noticing the snide remark of the demon as she thought of the place to be as colorful as she wanted. Without a second to lose, the entire place was filled with pink, purple, blue, green, and much to Bill's relief, yellow. "Now that's better!" Her smile spread across her face, glad with the outcome of her actions. She took a seat on the now green grass that she previously stood on._

 _She was getting really confused now, "Sooo, how long am I going to be here?" She asked, unsure if he'd stay nice._

 _"That's up to you."_

 _"How's it up to me?"_

 _He rolled his eye, "Do I have to explain everything to you?" he looked at the 12 year old staring back at him with such innocent eyes. "Alright, fine. From what I know, a human whose body is healing and state of mind stays stagnant end up staying in their mindscape until they're ready to leave it. I believe it's known as comatose, or coma for short in your world. Happy now?"_

 _"But I'm ready to leave, why am I still here?" she asked, her brows scrunching._

 _Bill stared into the now colorful sky, then looked at her with an expression challenging the preteen "Are you really?"_

 _"Well, ummm…" she stuttered, confused with how she really is._

 _"That's what I thought."_

 _"Well then what am I suppose to do here till I'm ready? And how will I know if I'm ready?"_

 _"I don't know with you, but let me warn ya, Shooting Star," he said, stared at her. Though he didn't have lips on his triangular form, she can feel him smirking, "Your own fears can manifest itself and attack you in your mindscape."_

 _"What?" She shrieked and Bill was soon out of sight, leaving her alone in her now colorful Mindscape. "Huh… Maybe I should explore a bit." She got up and began to walk around the area, keeping her mind clear of her nightmares._

 _She saw a tree with stuffed animals and she picked one off._

 _Not long after, worms, the not-so-cute kind, erupted from the place where the stuff animal once was in."Ahhhh!"_

 _She found her face to be infested with worms and other insects, "Get off, get off, get off!"_

 _Bill stayed hidden, laughing on a branch in the tree. 'Shooting Star's so stupid'. But then she started to cry. He had no idea why but he felt, dare he say, bad for her? It lasted for maybe 5 minutes until he couldn't take it anymore, snapped his fingers, and freed her from the grasp of the insects._

 _"You're such a cry baby Shooting Star." Bill shouted. Mabel realized that the insects were gone, but kept crying._

 _"Seriously, can you stop? You're no fun when you act like that."_

 _"Those worms were chewing on my face! And not the fuzzy kind, like the caterpillars from before!"_

 _"What caterpillars? You mean the one where you went to the bunker of Sixer?"_

 _"Yeah!" She shouted, the anger noticeable in her once innocent looking face, freaking the demon out. "How do you know about that?"_

 _"I said I'd be watching you all after going through Fez's mind. Did you forget that so easily?"_

 _"Hmmmm. Stalker." And she began to walk away from the yellow triangle._

 _"Where are you going?" He shouted after her._

 _"Away from you, that's where!"_

 _Bill snapped his finger and appeared right in front of Mabel. "Aww c'mon! I was just having a little fun!"_

 _She moved past him, still with an angry look on her face. "You are one sick being, Bill Cipher!" She turned around and began to walk backwards. "You're vicious, hard-headed, and downright annoying," she didn't realize though that she was walking towards the edge of a cliff, "Just leave me al-l"_

 _Without a second to lose, Bill caught her by the waist, pulling her from the edge. Mabel clung onto him without realizing she did. "There ya go, you really should watch where you're going, you're too carefree for your own good. That's my job."_

 _"Th-thanks." She muttered._

 _"Now you owe me twice." He said, a smirk decorating his face again._

 _"Yeah, whatever."_

 _"I wanna do something fun, wanna come with, Shooting Star?"_

 _"Yeah! But please don't let me get attacked again."_

 _"I can't promise that." The smirk never leaving his face as he thought of terrorizing unsuspecting creatures in the mindscape, having Mabel running away with terror as well._

 _~End Flashback~_

* * *

"Those were good times aye?" Bill said.

Mabel crossed her arms at that statement, "Sure, if you think little kittens vomiting fur balls everywhere was a good time."

"C'mon Star, you enjoyed the other things, even just a little, right?"

Mabel did enjoy the rest of the time she was with him during her coma fed him another spoon of porridge. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"So, how have you been?" He asked, "Neverhave I ever thought thatI'd ever say those words."

"Pshh, well, I'm fine, after Weirdmageddon and throughout."

"Ahh, that's," he stared at her for the right words, "good?"

Mabel laughed at this, " Yeah, that right."

"Huh, who would've thought aye?"

"If I were told 6 years ago that you would return, I would've screamed and ran for the hills."

"If I were told that this would happen, I might've sent them to the 2nd dimension."

They stared at each other and the air felt heavy. Mabel broke the silence, "So, what happened to you?"

Bill took a deep breath."Well,"

 _~End of Chapter 7~_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm starting to have a knack for cliffhangers. Hehe. So how'd you find this chapter? Good? Bad? Ok? Tell me what you think :)**

 **Sorry I've only updated now, I had finals and I kinda reached writer's block cause I'm not really an expert in writing out Bill, so he might be a bit OC.**

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews, I'm so happy to read them all :)**

 **I'll post the next chapter after we've reached 50 reviews maybe? :3**

 **I'll try to finish the 8th chapter as soon as I can, till then...**

 **See you all soon! :D**


	9. Chapter 8- The Demon's Tale

_Previously:_

 _They stared at each other and the air felt heavy. Mabel broke the silence, "So, what happened to you?"_

 _Bill took a deep breath."Well,"_

* * *

 **Chapter 8- The Demon's Tale**

Mabel waited for the demon to speak, who is currently very interested on the wooden walls of her cabin, as she just finished feeding him, given his injured state.

"It's a nice place you've got, Shooting Star." He said, avoiding eye contact with the 19 year old.

She had her arms crossed with his words, "Bill, quit stalling!"

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her in the eye, "Well, whatcha' gonna do about it?" challenging the female Pines.

She leaned on the table beside them, "Are you trying to get yourself a ride to punchtown, Cipher, or maybe Abandon City?" She began to tap her fingers on the wooden material, "Cause if you are, I'm not one to hesitate."

Bill was startled by her response, gone was the naïve little girl from Piedmont who arrived in Gravity Falls and out came a ball of feistiness. He didn't have the strength to take any of those things, that he knows quite well, "Geez, alright."

Mabel smirked as he surrendered, "Hmm, that's what I thought."

"Okay, so it began a long, long time ago."

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Bill Cipher was sitting under one of the trees located on the hilltops, "Bill! Where are you, I've got to show you something!" Shouted someone, running towards the youngster._

" _Daemon, up here!" he shouted back. He whistled while waiting patiently for his older brother._

" _Whatcha doin there bud? Looking at the animals of the earth again?"_

 _He smiled at the creatures living orderly at the world his father created. "Yeah, Daem, they're so interesting. They live so peacefully. They live in harmony."_

" _Hmmm. Looks boring to me, I prefer a bit of action," punching the air upwards._

" _You mean with the lost ones? You know how father dislikes those creatures." He worriedly said, looking at his older brother._

 _Daemon sat beside his younger brother, crossing his arms in the process, huffing, "Huh, Father shmather, I've always been a disappointment to Him, He's never gonna change His opinion about me."_

 _Bill placed an arm around his brother, "That's not true, Daem. He loves you, He loves all of us…"_

 _The older sibling stared down at the younger one, "Think what you will, Billy, that's not true,"_

 _Bill didn't respond, he just stared at his taller sibling, with sad, pleading eyes. Daemon ruffled his hair in response, "Hey stop it! You're messing up my hair!"_

" _Then stop with your eye Billy, it makes me feel weird."_

" _Fine."_

 _Daemon got up and gestured for Bill to follow the action "C'mon, Bill, mom's waiting." Bill held his arms up and Daemon pulled him up. "Race yah to the castle!" and darted towards their home._

 _Bill ran shortly after, shouting out in the defeat, "Hey, no fair! Your legs are so long I won't be able to catch up!"_

* * *

 _*10 years later*_

 _"Daemon, you have disobeyed my orders! You have deceived the humans I have created!" Theos shouted, angry with his own son's actions._

 _Daemon was not one to back down from his father,"So? They have their own will, they could've decided not to believe and follow me."_

 _Theos got pissed at the snide remarks of his eldest son, "You have forced my patience for far too long," He thought about what kind of punishment he should give his son, and he had no other choice. " From now on and for all eternity, you shall live among the lost ones and never return here!"_

 _Bill's eyes widened at the proclamation of his father and ran inside the room to his father, begging him, "Father, no! Please, give Daem another chance, he didn't really mean what he did, right bro?" He looked towards his brother or any sign that this was just a mistake, but Daemon remained untouched by the announcement that he was to leave his home._

 _"Bill, you are no longer allowed to speak to your brother, he is no longer a part of this family."_

 _Bill looked up at his father in horror and ran to his brother, crying in despair, "Daemon, please, please, just say sorry, I don't want you to go,"_

 _"Sorry Billy, I have to go, our father hates me, always has, I love you brother, don't forget that." Bill continued to hug him tighter, not bearing to see his brother gone. Daemon kneeled down to look at his younger brother in the eye, "Listen to me Bill, be strong, you can overpower anyone, make me proud ok?" Bill hugged him again and Daemon hugged his younger brother back, knowing they won't be seeing each other again._

 _Theos snapped his fingers and transported Daemon to the world of the lost ones, leaving Bill hugging nothing but thin air._

 _"No!" Bill cried for his now lost brother, knowing he'll never see him again. He wiped his tears and mustered up the courage to shoot his father the best menacing look he could give, "He only did that cause he thinks you hate him!"_

 _"Bill Cipher, you will not see your brother again, you have to understand that he's in the wrong,"_

 _"But you don't understand father, he thinks you hate him, so he's looking for attention, from you,"_

 _"Bill, that's enough, he has to learn things the hard way. Please, go to your room,"_

 _"But-"_

 _"Go!"_

 _Bill stomped out of the room and went for his own. He found his other brother sitting on his bed, "Ezi, what are you doing here?"_

 _He offered the child a sad smile as he explained himself for being in the room,"I came to check on you lil' bro, I know how close you are to Daemon," gesturing for Bill to sit with him._

 _"I'm alright, I guess," he answered, shrugging in the process, "But I'm worried for Daem, he's with the lost ones now,"_

 _"I know Bill, but he's a tough guy, we might end up hearing from him sooner than we think you know, but of course, as a way to spite father. I never did understand why he hates father so much. He's kind and merciful, so why all that hatred?"_

 _Bill sighed, of course Ezi won't see why, he's really close to their father. "Daemon always thought that father hates him, that's why he does what he does."_

 _Ezeus raised an eyebrow at rhat thought, "You do know that's wrong though, right Bill?"_

 _Bill was unsure, but he responded anyway, "Y-yeah, I guess,"_

 _They sat in silence before his older brother spoke again, "You know Bill, we might not be extremely close before, but we can try to be now, I mean I'm still your older brother, so if you need anything, just ask, okay?"_

 _"Okay," Bill involuntarily gave Ezi a hug, which he returned, comforting the young one._

* * *

 _*1000 years later*_

 _Bill was exasperated. He overheard their Father talking to Ezrah about going down to Earth to_ save _the people there, in some form of sacrifice. "Father, why must Ezi go? First Daemon, and now him? This is not going to end well I can feel it!"_

" _Bill, this is your brother's will, he wants to help them." Theos replied, already knowing where this conversation will lead to, "And your brother is leaving for a completely different reason than your eldest brother, who happens to be the very reason why Ezrah has to go."_

" _I know he loves the humans, I love them too, but is there no other way of saving them from their doom, from turning completely evil?"_

 _His answer was swift and precise, "No."_

 _Bill stared at his Father in utter disbelief, "What? No? I can't accept that Father!"_

 _Theos' patience was wearing thin, "Bill Cipher, you have no right to judge my actions, you are not aware of what needs to be done, and why? Now leave my sight before I do something you might regret!"_

 _Bill sulkily left the room, and spoke under his breath, "You're going to regret this,"_

 _~End of Flashback~_

* * *

Mabel was staring at the humanized demon, completely engulfed in his story. Bill paused to take a break from remembering his own childhood and stared back at the girl he was sharing those memories with.

"What happened next?" She asked, finding his story cut very suddenly.

He smugly replied, "Well, Shooting Star, you've gotten clever, what do you think happened?"

Mabel had her arms crossed, raising an eyebrow at his sudden tone, "Hey, you're the one who needs my help. The least you could do is let me know what happened!"

Bill was taken aback by her response, "Geez, Shooting Star, when did you get so feisty?"

Mabel stopped for a second, shivering at the thought of her past years without Bill. She bit her lip, wondering if she should say anything, but decided against it. "That's a story for another time. And besides you're dodging the question again."

"I'm not dodging, I was just curious, and I need a break, my talking thing feels dry." Bill said, pointing to his mouth.

"Oh, hold on, let me get you a glass of water," Mabel headed for the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She arrived not a minute to soon and placed the water on Bill's lips and guided him to drink the liquid.

"Ahhh, no wonder you humans find drinking so good, especially because this thing can dry up."

"You mean your mouth?"

"Is that what you all call it? Haven't had one for thousands of years," He remembered what he did, and it's all very clear in his mind.

"Sooo, what happened next? How did you have a mouth before, why did you become the dream demon?"

"Hmmm, let's see, 50 years after Ezrah was sent to Earth..."

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Bill continued to watch over his brother from up above. He watched Ezrah preach to the people, perform miracles, and go around places, with some of his 'followers'. But something wasn't right. One of his followers were planning something against Ezrah, and it was horrible!, They were going to persecute his brother! Because the higher authorities in the area believed he was nothing but a fraud!_

 _He watched the days go by and things were becoming more and more clear as to what would happen to his brother. He was appalled! If this is how his father described love, then he wants out! He thought about what he could do to leave, he_ _can't stay here any longer. He won't be a part of his Father's madness! He can't bare to see what Ezi was going through. He'll leave, when dawn arrives for the next day, he'll see to it he's gone._

 _So, he waited..._

 _Midnight arrived and Bill began to make his escape. He went to the room where Ezrah was sent to the realm of the lost ones more than a thousand years before. His father merely snapped his fingers, but he didn't possess such power, so he had a spell. It required writings in a circular form that should surround a place where someone has travelled to that world and an incantation, so he began with the former. After finishing, he sat in a cross-sitting position and chanted "_ Auferetur usque in hodiernum diem, et ego ad mundum de dare perditis". _He did so for 5 times while closing his eyes. A sudden shift in his surroundings was what he felt._

 _As he opened his eyes, the view that was before him was not what he expected. He assumed fire and burning and intense heat, but instead he was embraced with darkness, coldness and a small hint of light. Then, he was welcomed by a voice he hasn't heard for a long time, "Bill?"_

 _He couldn't hide his joy, it was his brother, Daemon! he couldn't help but give him a hug, along with tears of joy. He was absolutely speechless. Daemon asked his younger brother again, "What're you doing here? Why aren't you up there?"_

 _After a few, Bill composed himself and responded, " It's father, He sent Ezrah to some sort of mission in Earth, but it's not going well for him. I'm afraid He'll do the same to me in a few years and I want no part of it!"_

 _"Hmm, Ezrah on Earth? So he's the human I've asked Satine to bring him into the realm of the lost ones, but he wouldn't budge. Ezrah's strong, let me tell you that."_

 _Now the newbie was getting confused, "Who's Satine? And why were you trying to bring Ezrah here?"_

 _"That's what we do in the realm, we bring all sorts of creatures here through temptation. Satine was the former King of the Lost Ones," a smirk graced the older brother's face._

 _Bill's face crunched up at yet another confusing answer,_ _"Former? So who is it now? The king I mean?"_

 _Daemon stood proudly and answered, "I am, of course!"_

 _~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"That's basically where it started, and everything just went from brother to the king, to being transformed to the Dream Demon, to causing utter chaos and destruction to piss off Father and bring souls to the realm, then other incidents leading to this," The former dream demon finished.

The teenager didn't look too satisfied, but was content all the same. "I'm still going to ask you about the rest of your story, but maybe next time,"

"Finally!" Bill yawned, "How do you people survive this? I feel tired, I think? How do you get anything done?"

She placed all the unclean materials on a tray and picked it up, "It's probably because of the amount of things you retold, and the feeling from that doesn't sound so light..."

"Hmmm, when did you get so smart, Shooting Star?"

Mabel smirked, "That's a story for another time, get some rest, your wounds still have to heal," patting his back, causing a wince to erupt from his lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my lovely readers, I'm so sorry for posting just now... University was killing me, still is actually. I kinda got writer's block with how to make Bill's backstory but I finally finished it! Hope you all liked it! I felt like I needed to finish this chapter already, luckily I got inspiration, teeheehee. Next chapter could be posted probably next week. Christmas break! Don't forget to R &R fellow Gravity Falls fans (is it true we're called "Fallers"?).**

* * *

 _ **Review response time!**_

 _Guest_

 _Wait ford and Stan are still alive!?_

YES! It's only been 6 years, I'm sure they're still alive.

 _FanficFan920_

 _Great Job! That was oddly touching even though Bill did torture Mabel at points. Again, it takes good writing to do things like this. Excited to see what else you have in store._

AWWW shucks, thank you! I'm really flattered! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

 _James Birdsong_

 _Great story._

Thank you!

 _BewitchingMayham_

 _Sadness prevails...on a dark depressing scale. I wonder If I can ever get out of this rut of hatred and anger! I hate cliff hangers SO much!_

Heeheehee, hope you liked this chapter (and there's no cliffhanger here) :)

 _Mylittlechainsaws123_

 _GAH! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER?! poop. BUT THAT WAS AN AMAZING AND SUPER CHAPTER! I CAN'T WAIT TO FIND OUT THAT HAPPENED! KEEP UP THE AWESOME JOB!_

Thank you! I'll do my best :)

 _Deathclaw2010_

 _What do you imagine his voice now he's not a demon?_

Actually, I haven't really thought about how he'd sound like, but probably the same in the actual series, just a bit lower (maybe enough to send shivers done Mabel's spine when he talks in a sexy voice ;) hahhaha)

 _TheMemeMaster_

 _Hey there, wanted to say that I'm really enjoying your fanfic! It's really awesome, and I can't wait for more. Keep up the great work!_

Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'll do my best!

 _Saphirabrightscale_

 _I like the memories of Bill and Mabel you described. Can't wait for an update!_

Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it!

 _magicornis1_

 _IF they make season 3/spinoff, Alex needs to come back, and there needs to be Dipcifica and possibility MaBill._

I AGREE 100%! It would be so awesome to see our fantasies as canon!

 _anonymous_

 _Great story._

Thank you! Stay tuned for the rest!

annndddd

 _Guest chapter 1_

 _'smiles' ten bucks he got surprise at certain pathways._

HAHAHAHHA, maybe ;)

* * *

 **So there you guys have it! I enjoy reading all your lovely reviews! Don't forget to hit the follow button to be updated with my story, as well as favorite if you feel like it, and type a review, it keeps me motivated to write! Next chapter in the 65th review (hopefully). Stay awesome!**

 **I love you guys!**

 **See you all soon! :D**


End file.
